


Silent Dreams

by nerdyjedi



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: You were currently in your last year of college and you happen to be good friends with the Matthews,Topanga and Rachel.You secretly happen to like Eric but hes still hung over Ravhel.But when Eric ends up in the hospital,things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

You were a senior in college currently studying to get your degree in childcare.As crazy as college drama can get,you stayed out of it,especially when it came to feelings about guys.You Helen to think about Eric Matthews.He wasn't the brightest guy on campus,but in some ways he's smarter than people give him credit for.He's also so sweet,funny,and-"Hey,Y/N."You snap out of your thoughts to see Cory,Topanga,Eric and Rachael standing in the lobby with you."Oh,sorry,guys.I was so focused on my book I didn't see you.Whats up?"Topanga replied,"We all thought about going to Chubby's for a while.Wanna come?Besides,we hardly have seen you lately.You haven't been trying to avoid us are you?"You quickly shook your head,knowing it was a lie.You knew Eric had feelings for Rachel still and You felt in the way so You tried to distance yourself for a while.You said,"Well,I don't know..."Eric popped in."Come on,Y/N,we won't be drinking or anything,just chilling out.Nothing to worry about."He then winked at you,that goofball."You reply,"Sure.Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back. "You quickly ran to your room making sure you don't look too pretty.You glance in the mirror."I don't know why I even bother.Eric loves Rachel,and she doesn't love him back.I just wish her move on,to someone who does care about him that way."You finished and ran downstairs where everyone was waiting and headed into Eric's car and headed over to Chubby's.


	2. Chapter 2

The car was trashed.Cops and paramedics were all over at the accident.You stood stiffly by Topanga and Rachael as Cory explained to a cop what had happened.Basically,Jack happened to be at Chubby's completely drunk and he needed a ride home,and fought with Eric over the wheel and then crashed into a tree.You couldn't bear to look at the paramedics as they lifted Eric into a stretcher.'Oh,no,not Eric.Please,let him be okay.'Jack walked over,still a bit drunk, and jokingly said,"Wow,look at the sight of that car,it's completely totalled.'You angrily reply,"Jack!Forget about the stupid car.Theyre taking Eric to the hospital,as we speak!"Topanga replied,"Just ignore him,Y/N.We had enough of him for one day."Rachel just walked over to Jack and slapped him."You can be a real jerk,you know that?"Jack,now sober,replied,"Hey,I'm sorry.What do you want me to do?"His girlfriend replied,"For one,stop drinking."  
Hours later everyone was at the hospital checking up on Eric.His mother was crying,trying to keep herself together when a doctor came out.Mr,Matthews stood and asked,"Well,how is he,is he ok?"The doctor replied,"I have good news and bad news.Good news,your son has no broken bones,surprisingly,just some minor bruises.Bad news,he's in a coma. We don't know when he will wake up."Mrs.Matthews began to bawl her eyes out."My poor baby.Can we go see him?"The doctor nodded and led them into the room Eric was in.Topanga asked,"You coming,Y/N?"You reply,"No...I...I need to go home,I'm not feeling very well.Probably the food I ate."Topanga replied,"Y/N,is something wrong?"You shook your head and ran for the door.When you got home,you ran into your room and collapsed on the bed,crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was in the hospital wor weeks,and you couldnt bring yourself to see him.You knew about his feelings a d you felt you woild be hinderring them.You kept getting valls from Cory,Topanga,and even Rachel askkng to come visit him.But you never answerred.Today,you stayed in your room pretty much all day.You had no classes so you decided to spend some alone time reading your favorite book,"Swiss Family Robinson".You receive a knock on your door."Y/N?It's Topanga,and Rachel,can we come in?"You slowly open the door,seeing worried expressions on your friends'faces."Y/N,we haven't seen you in weeks.Is something wrong?"Rachel asked.You try to resist the urge to tear up."No,I'm not."Topanga sat down and wrapped an arm around you."You wanna talk about it?"You couldn't hold it anymore."It's just that,I don't feel like i shoild be around Eric,as much as I have been.I don't want to interfere with...well,his feelings."Rachel kindly smilled."Y/N,you love Eric,dont you?"You glance over at her."How did you know-"She smiles."I can tell the way you glance over at him.But why do you try to hide from him now?"You sigh."He still likes you."She nods."I know.But when I started dating Jack,I felt something I've never felt with anyone else.But YOU,missy need to see him."You choke."I cant."Topanga says,"Yes,you can.Besides,everyone else has came to see him,except you.Youre one of his best friends."You sigh."Okay.Ill go."


	4. Chapter 4

The nurse led you to Eric's room.When you get there,You gasp at the sight.Eric was covered in bruises.and his head was wrapped,slightly.You slowly walked over to his bed."Oh,Eric."You let tears roll down your face."I need you to wake up.I really do.I don't know if you can here me or not,but I have something to tell you.I like you,alot.I know you still like Rachel,so this probably doesn't mean much to you.I just felt the need to say it.I just want you to be happy.I remember the time when you were looking after Tommy,I think that's when I first tell head over heals.I also love the fact that you really care about your friends and would do anything to protect those friendships.Ive never seen any guy so caring before.I admire that.To be honest,of all the guys I've met on campus,you happen to be the only one who actually makes me laugh.But,knowing you still like Rachel made me want to stay out of the way,since I know I wouldn't have a chance,but so far I can't find another guy with the same qualities you have,and It scares me.Please wake up,Eric. Cory needs you,your family and friends need you,and I need you,too."You buried your face against the bed and begin to weep until you felt a hand touching yours.You look up slowly and and your heart. Early leaps from your chest when you see Eric smiling softly at you,tearing up a bit."Hey,Y/N.Its been a while."You nearly burst with joy."Eric!You're awake!I have to call everybody!"Eric grabs your hand before you move away."Y/N,can I ask you something?"You reply,"Of course,Eric."He asks,"Did you really mean all that you said a minute ago?"You blush."You-you heard all that?"He smirks."Sure did.But I wish you didn't stay away.You shouldn't have felt afraid to be near me.""You mean that?"""Yeah.I was actually planning on telling you how I felt about you at Chubby's,that is until Jack got drunk and we had to leave."You didn't believe what you just heard."But,I thought you loved Rachel.Besides,I want you to be happy."Eric brushes a string of hair from your face."I did have feelings for her. But I realized it was time to move on.When I met you,I somehow knew you were the right one for me.Y/N,you make me happy;I'm happy spending time with you.Honestly,not many peoole here treat me as kind as you do.I was kinda worried when you all of a sudden stopped hanging out with us.I honestly thought I did something wrong.Besides,I'm happy for Jack and Rachel,now.And don't ever think you were in the way of anyone or anything."He grabs your hand and holds it for a while."You know,I'm really glad you came to see me."You respond by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek."So am I,Eric,so am I."  
"Way to go,Y/N!"You turn to see Cory,Topanga,and Rachel standing in the doorway.You ask,"How long have you guys been standing there?.Cory responds,"Oh,just for a few minutes."He walks over to his brother."I'm really glad you're okay,Eric.Honestly,things haven't been the same at college without you."Eric smirks and nudges Cory."Thanks,little bro.I just can't wait to get out if here."


End file.
